This application claims benefits of Japanese Application(s) No. Hei 11-362681 filed in Japan on Dec. 12, 1999, the contents of which are incorporated by this reference.
The present invention relates generally to a zoom lens, and more particularly to a zoom lens system that lends itself to a camera using a CCD or other electronic image pickup device.
In recent years, digital cameras (electronic cameras) have attracted attention as the next generation of cameras taking the place of silver halide 35 mm film (usually called Leica size) cameras. In consumer applications in particular, zoom lenses from a single-focus lens having a diagonal field angle of about 60xc2x0 to a wide-angle zoom lens having a zoom ratio of the order of 3 have gone mainstream. For current higher-class zoom lenses, much is desired on their wide-angle side or telephoto side and, at the same time, higher-grade cameras of the single-lens reflex type are in demand. As a matter of course, higher image quality, too, is needed. Zoom lenses suitable for use on single-lens reflex cameras having a diagonal field angle of the order of 75xc2x0, for instance, are disclosed in JP-A""s 4-163415 and 5-27175.
These publications disclose a zoom lens system comprising, in order from an object side thereof, a first lens group having negative refracting power, a second lens group having positive refracting power, a third lens group having negative refracting power and a fourth lens group having positive refracting power, wherein for zooming from the wide-angle end to the telephoto end of the zoom lens system, the respective lens groups move in such a way that the space between the first lens group and the second lens group, and the space between the third lens group and the fourth lens group becomes narrow while the space between the second lens group and the third lens group, and the space between the fourth lens group and an image-formation plane becomes wide. This zoom lens system has a reduced F-number of the order of 2 to 2.8.
However, the number of pixels then suggested for the single-lens reflex type was at most about 1,000,000; the aforesaid publications do no give any suggestion about the achievement of a zoom lens capable of taking full advantage of the performance of an electronic image pickup device expected to have 6,000,000 or 10,000,000 pixels at some future time.
Maintaining performance possible leads to a size increase. This point, too, is the problem to be solved.
In consideration of loads on, and the layout of, a driving system and the effective diameter of the first lens group, a rear focusing mode is preferable for focusing. However, when rear focusing is carried out in the aforesaid zoom lens system wherein the first lens group has negative refracting power, the second lens group has positive refracting power, the third lens group has negative refracting power and the fourth lens group has positive refracting power, some problems arise. For instance, one problem is a fluctuation of aberrations, and another problem is that focusing becomes impossible or the amount of movement of the focusing group should be increased because of the presence of a zooming zone where the magnification of the fourth lens group is equal to or close to life-size.
JP-A 4-264412 or JP-A 9-203861 discloses a zoom lens system comprising a first lens group having negative refracting power, a second lens group having positive refracting power, a third lens group having negative refracting power, a fourth lens group having positive refracting power, and a fifth lens group having positive refracting power and designed to be fixed during zooming. The zooming action is allocated to four lens groups located on the object side of the zoom lens system. However, these publications give no particular suggestion about focusing.
JP-A 6-102455 discloses a rear focusing zoom lens system comprising a first lens group having negative refracting power, a second lens group having positive refracting power, a third lens group having negative refracting power, a fourth lens group having positive refracting power, and a fifth lens group having negative refracting power and designed to move during zooming, wherein rear focusing is carried out with the fifth lens group. The publication shows that the fifth lens group is also movable toward the image side for focusing from an infinite distance to a nearby distance. For an optical system that can be used with a CCD or other electronic image pickup device and so is required to be of substantially telecentric construction, it is not preferable that the lens group located nearest to the image side has negative power, because the whole optical system becomes thick.
In view of such problems with the prior art as explained above, an object of the present invention is to provide a high-performance, large-aperture yet wide-angle zoom lens system best suited for use with an electronic image pickup device in particular. Another object of the invention is to provide a method for focusing a high-performance, large-aperture yet wide-angle zoom lens system best suited with an electronic image pickup device. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a high-performance, large-aperture yet wide-angle zoom lens system which has a zoom ratio of the order of 3 at a diagonal field angle of 75xc2x0 (focal length 28 mm class as calculated on a 35 mm size basis) at its wide-angle end, so that it can be used with a single-lens reflex camera using a miniature electronic image pickup device with the number of pixels being of the order of 6,000,000.
According to the present invention, the aforesaid objects are achieved by the provision of a zoom lens system comprising, in order from an object side of the zoom lens system, a first lens group having negative refracting power, a second lens group having positive refracting power, a third lens group having negative refracting power, a fourth lens group having positive refracting power and a fifth lens group having positive refracting power, wherein upon movement of an object point, focusing is carried out with said fifth lens group.
Why the aforesaid arrangement is used in the present invention, and how it work is now explained.
As already pointed out with reference to the prior art, the zoom lens arrangement of xe2x88x92+xe2x88x92+ construction is suitable for a wide-angle arrangement. In this arrangement, the fourth lens group is divided to a fourth lens subgroup having positive refracting power and a fifth lens subgroup having positive refracting power to reduce fluctuations of aberrations with zooming, and ensure telecentric performance without increasing the thickness of the whole optical system. In addition, it is possible to carry out rear focusing (with the lens group located nearest to the image side of the zoom lens system) while the amount of movement of the lens group is reduced with a limited deterioration of the image formation capability upon focusing all over the zooming area.
FIGS. 11 to 13 are geometries illustrative of the actions of the present invention. FIG. 11 illustrates one conventional case where the first lens group G1 is used in the form of a focusing group. As can be seen from the state of FIG. 11(b) where the first lens group G1 is moved out of the state of FIG. 11(a), the effective diameter of the first lens group G1 must be increased for focusing. FIG. 12 illustrates another conventional case where a zoom lens arrangement of xe2x88x92+xe2x88x92+xe2x88x92 construction is achieved by locating a negative lens group G1 to the image side; the first lens group G1 is used in the form of a focusing group, and shows that for a telecentric optical system it is necessary to increase the effective diameter of the fourth lens group G4. FIG. 13 illustrates one zoom lens arrangement of the present invention, and shows that it provides an efficient optical system. Although not understood from FIG. 13, the spacing layout between the fourth lens group G4 and the fifth lens group G5 upon zooming enables fluctuations of off-axis aberrations such as coma and field curvature to be effectively reduced. For instance, focus detection may be carried out by not only triangulation or a phase contrast method but also a contrast method on the basis of information obtained from an image pickup device.
In the present invention, it is preferable to satisfy any one of the following conditions because it is easy to take full advantage of the merit of rear focusing.
xe2x88x920.2 less than xcex2v less than 0.8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1) 
0.6 less than xcex94L5/xcex94L4 less than 1.2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2) 
0.05 less than D45/f5 less than 0.15xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3) 
Here xcex2v is the magnification of the fifth lens group upon focused on an infinite object point at the wide-angle end, xcex94L4 is the amount of movement of the fourth lens group from the wide-angle end to the telephoto end upon focused on an infinite object point, xcex94L5 is the amount of movement of the fifth lens group from the wide-angle end to the telephoto end upon focused on an infinite object point, D45 is the air space on the optical axis between the fourth lens group and the fifth lens group upon focused on an infinite object point at the telephoto end, and f5 is the focal length of the fifth lens group.
It is more preferable that the following conditions should be independently satisfied.
0 less than xcex2v less than 0.7xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1xe2x80x2) 
0.7 less than xcex94L5/xcex94L4 less than 1.1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2xe2x80x2) 
0.06 less than D45/f5 less than 0.12xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3xe2x80x2) 
It is most preferable that the following conditions should be independently satisfied.
0.2 less than xcex2v less than 0.6xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1xe2x80x3) 
0.8 less than xcex94L5/xcex94L4 less than 1.05xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2xe2x80x3) 
0.07 less than D45/f5 less than 0.1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3xe2x80x3) 
The aforesaid condition (1) provides a definition of the magnification, xcex2v, of the fifth lens group upon focused on an infinite object point at the wide-angle end. Exceeding the upper limit of 0.8 is not preferable because the amount of focusing movement of the fifth lens group is likely to increase, resulting in the need of much space. Falling below the lower limit of xe2x88x920.2 is again not preferable because the power and diameter of the fifth lens group tend to increase, resulting in a failure in ensuring the edge of the lens.
Condition (2) provides a definition of the amount-of-movement ratio, xcex94L5/xcex94L4, of the fifth to the fourth lens group upon movement from the wide-angle end to the telephoto end while the system is focused on an infinite object point. The amount of movement of the focusing (fifth) group upon focused on a nearby object point is approximately the square of the zoom ratio at the telephoto end with respect to the wide-angle end, and so the upper limit to this condition must be 1.2, preferably 1, and more preferably 0.9. On the other hand, a part of the zooming action of the present zoom lens system is allocated to the combined fourth and fifth lens groups that come close to the third lens group. However, falling below the lower limit of 0.6 is not preferable. This is because although the movement of the fourth lens group toward the third lens group is sufficient, the movement of the combined fourth and fifth lens groups to the principal point is insufficient and, hence, the zooming effect becomes slender.
Condition (3) provides a definition of the air space D45 on the optical axis between the fourth lens group and the fifth lens group upon focused on an infinite object point at the telephoto end. Exceeding the upper limit of 0.15 is not preferable because of a slight decrease in the zoom ratio or an increase in the length of the system, large fluctuations of the position of the exit pupil with zooming, etc. Falling below the lower limit of 0.05 makes close-up impossible because of insufficient focusing strokes.
Although the fifth lens group has a focusing function, large fluctuations of aberrations with focusing are not preferable. In addition, the fifth lens group takes a role in keeping the zoom lens system telecentric at the exit side. However, it is noted that this lens group is prone to off-axis aberrations. Thus, it is desired that the fifth lens group be made up of a positive single lens component including an aspherical surface or, alternatively, two lenses, i.e., a negative lens and a positive lens (which may be cemented together to form a positive doublet). Here let R51 stand for the radius of curvature of the surface located nearest to the object side in the fifth lens group and R52 represent the radius of curvature of the surface located nearest to the image side therein. It is then preferable to satisfy any one of the following conditions.
xe2x88x922 less than (R51+R52)/(R51xe2x88x92R52) less than 0.2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4) 
or
xe2x88x921.5 less than (R51+R52)/(R51xe2x88x92R52) less than 0xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4xe2x80x2) 
or
xe2x88x921.2 less than (R51+R52)/(R51xe2x88x92R52) less than xe2x88x920.2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4xe2x80x3) 
Any deviation from these ranges makes it impossible to place axial aberrations and off-axis aberrations in a well-balanced state, and renders it difficult to obtain flat characteristics all over the effective screen.
The second aspect of the high-performance, large-aperture yet wide-angle zoom lens system according to the present invention is now explained.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a zoom lens system comprising, in order from an object side of the zoom lens system, at least a first lens group having negative refracting power, a second lens group positive refracting power, a third lens group having negative refracting power and a fourth lens group having positive refracting power, wherein said first lens group comprises, in order from an object side thereof, a positive lens, a negative meniscus lens and a negative lens component defined by a cemented lens consisting of a negative lens and a positive meniscus lens and satisfy the following conditions to keep high image-formation capability over a wide field angle.
xe2x88x924.0 less than f1/fw less than xe2x88x921.5xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5) 
1.55 less than n1 less than 1.8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6) 
1.3 less than R4/fw less than 3.5xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7) 
37 less than "ugr"1 less than 83 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(8) 
Here f1 is the focal length of the first lens group, fw is the focal length of the zoom lens system at its wide-angle end, n1 is the refractive index of the medium of the positive lens located nearest to the object side in the first lens group, R4 is the radius of curvature of the concave surface of the negative meniscus lens in the first lens group, and "ugr"1 is the Abbe number of the medium of the positive lens located nearest to the object side in the first lens group.
More preferably, the following conditions should be independently satisfied.
xe2x88x923.5 less than f1/fw less than xe2x88x921.6xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5xe2x80x2) 
1.6 less than n1 less than 1.8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6xe2x80x2) 
1.5 less than R4/fw less than 3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7xe2x80x2) 
39 less than "ugr"1 less than 65xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(8xe2x80x2) 
Even more preferably, the following conditions should be independently satisfied.
xe2x88x923.2 less than f1/fw less than xe2x88x921.7xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5xe2x80x3) 
1.65 less than n1 less than 1.8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6xe2x80x3) 
1.7 less than R4/fw less than 2.5xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7xe2x80x2) 
45 less than "ugr"1 less than 56xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(8xe2x80x2) 
Condition (5) provides a definition of the whole focal length, f1, of the first lens group in view of the focal length, fw, of the zoom lens system at the wide-angle end. When the upper limit of xe2x88x921.5 is exceeded, the radius of curvature of the concave surface of the aforesaid negative meniscus lens should be reduced to such an extent that it can hardly constructed as such and, at the same time, various off-axis aberrations become worse. Falling below the lower limit of xe2x88x924.0 may be favorable for correction of aberrations. However, this makes the entrance pupil likely to be located at a deep position (or located nearer to the image plane side) and so makes the diameter of the first lens group likely to increase excessively.
Condition (6) provides a definition of the refractive index, n1, of the medium of the positive lens located nearest to the object side in the first lens group. The high-performance, large-aperture yet wide-angle zoom lens system according to the second aspect of the present invention is likely to have a negative Petzval sum. Exceeding the upper limit of 1.8 is unfavorable for correction of the Petzval sum, and makes astigmatism likely to become worse. When the lower limit of 1.55 is not reached, higher-order aberrations are likely to occur at a large field angle.
Condition (7) provides a definition of the radius of curvature, R4, of the concave surface of the aforesaid negative meniscus lens in the first lens group. The power of this surface has a dominant influence on the whole power of the first lens group as well as on the position of the entrance pupil. Exceeding the upper limit of 3.5 makes the entrance pupil to be located at a deep position and so the diameter of the first lens group likely to increase excessively. When the lower limit of 1.3 is not reached, the meniscus lens can hardly be constructed as such simultaneously with various off-axis aberrations becoming worse.
Condition (8) provides a definition of the Abbe number, "ugr"1, of the medium of the positive lens located nearest to the object side in the first lens group. When the upper limit of 83 is exceeded, it is difficult to make correction for longitudinal chromatic aberration as well as chromatic aberration of magnification (a transverse aberration component proportional to an image height). When the lower limit of 37 is not reached, some considerable non-linearity is added to the chromatic aberration of magnification (color distortion) and so noticeable color mismatch tends to occur on the periphery of the screen.
The high-performance, large-aperture yet wide-angle zoom lens system according to the third aspect of the present invention is now explained.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a zoom lens system comprising, in order from an object side of the zoom lens system, at least a first lens group having negative refracting power, a second lens group having positive refracting power, a third lens group having negative refracting power and a fourth lens group having positive refracting power, wherein said first lens group comprises, in order from an object side thereof, a positive lens, a negative meniscus lens, a negative lens and a positive meniscus lens, and condition (9) is satisfied with respect to a space D6 between said negative lens and said positive meniscus lens in said first lens group so as to decrease the diameter of said first lens group which tends to increase, while conditions (10) to (13) are satisfied.
0.5 less than D6/fw less than 1.2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(9) 
xe2x88x924.0 less than f1/fw less than xe2x88x921.5xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(10) 
1.55 less than n1 less than 1.8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(11) 
1.3 less than R4/fw less than 3.5xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(12) 
37 less than "ugr"1 less than 83xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(13) 
Here D6 is the space between the negative lens and the positive meniscus lens in the first lens group, f1 is the focal length of the first lens group, fw is the focal length of the zoom lens system at its wide-angle end, n1 is the refractive index of the medium of the positive lens located nearest to the object side in the first lens group, R4 is the radius of curvature of the concave surface of the negative meniscus lens in the first lens group, and "ugr"1 is the Abbe number of the medium of the positive lens located nearest to the object side in the first lens group.
More preferably, the zoom lens system according to this aspect should independently satisfy the following conditions.
0.6 less than D6/fw less than 1.1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(9) 
xe2x88x923.5 less than f1/fw less than xe2x88x921.6xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(10xe2x80x2) 
1.6 less than n1 less than 1.8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(11xe2x80x2) 
1.5 less than R4/fw less than 3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(12xe2x80x2) 
39 less than "ugr"1 less than 65xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(13xe2x80x2) 
Even more preferably, the zoom lens system according to this aspect should independently satisfy the following conditions.
0.7 less than D6/fw less than 1.0xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(9xe2x80x3) 
xe2x88x923.2 less than f1/fw less than xe2x88x921.7xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(10xe2x80x3) 
1.65 less than n1 less than 1.8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(11xe2x80x3) 
1.7 less than R4/fw less than 2.5xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(12xe2x80x3) 
45 less than "ugr"1 less than 56xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(13xe2x80x2)) 
When the lower limit of 0.5 to condition (9) is not reached, the diameter of the first lens group is likely to increase. When the upper limit of 1.2 is exceeded, on the other hand, the diameter of the first lens group may be decreased. However, the inherently small diameter of the second lens group tends to become large. This will in turn make it difficult to ensure the edge of the second lens group or the second lens group likely to increase excessively in diameter or deteriorate.
Conditions (10) to (13) are provided for the same reasons as conditions (5) to (8) in the second aspect of the present invention.
The high-performance, large-aperture yet wide-angle zoom lens system according to the fourth aspect of the present invention is now explained.
According to this aspect, there is provided a large-aperture yet wide-angle zoom lens system comprising, in order from an object side of the zoom lens system, at least a first lens group having negative refracting power, a second lens group having positive refracting power, a third lens group having negative refracting power and a fourth lens group having positive refracting power, wherein said first lens group comprises, in order from an object side thereof, a negative meniscus lens, a negative lens, and a positive meniscus lens component consisting of a positive lens and a negative lens that are cemented together, and satisfies conditions (14) and (15).
xe2x88x924.0 less than f1/fw less than xe2x88x921.5xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(14) 
1.3 less than R2/fw less than 3.5xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(15) 
Here f1 is the focal length of the first lens group, fw is the focal length of the zoom lens system at its wide-angle end, and R2 is the radius of curvature of the concave surface of the negative meniscus lens in the first lens group.
More preferably, the zoom lens system according to this aspect should independently satisfy the following conditions.
xe2x88x923.5 less than f1/fw less than xe2x88x921.6xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(14xe2x80x2) 
1.5 less than R2/fw less than 3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(15xe2x80x2) 
Even more preferably, the zoom lens system according to this aspect should independently satisfy the following conditions.
xe2x88x923.2 less than f1/fw less than xe2x88x921.7xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(14xe2x80x3) 
1.7 less than R2/fw less than 2.5xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(15xe2x80x3) 
Condition (14) is provided for the same reasons as conditions (5) and (10), and condition (15) that defines the radius of curvature, R2, of the concave surface of the negative meniscus lens in the first lens group is provided for the same reasons as conditions (7) and (12).
If at least one aspherical surface is added to the first lens group, it is then possible to make improvements in image-formation capabilities with no change in the number of lenses.
It is here noted that if such a refractive index profile as defined below is applied to each of the zoom lens systems according to the present invention, it is possible to make better correction for aberrations. To be more specific, the following conditions should preferably be satisfied with respect to the absolute value, f1abs, of the focal length of the first lens group and the absolute value, Hb1abs, of the position of the rear principal point of the first lens group (i.e., the distance on the optical axis between the rear principal point of the first lens group and the surface nearest to the image side in the first lens group).
0.15 less than Hb1abs/f1abs less than 0.9xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(16) 
or
0.2 less than Hb1abs/f1abs less than 0.8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(16xe2x80x2) 
or
0.25 less than Hb1abs/f1abs less than 0.7xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(16xe2x80x3) 
When the upper limit of 0.9 to condition (16) is exceeded, the height of a ray incident on the second lens group becomes too large to ensure the edge of the positive lens in the second lens group and make correction for spherical aberrations. When the lower limit of 0.15 is not reached, the entrance pupil is located at too deep a position where the diameter of the front lens is likely to become large.
Any one of the following conditions should preferably be satisfied in view of the correlation between the first lens group and the second lens group. It is here noted that f2 is a focal length of the second lens group.
0.7xc3x9710xe2x88x922 mmxe2x88x921 less than Hb1abs/(f1absxc2x7f2) less than 6xc3x9710xe2x88x922 mmxe2x88x921xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(17) 
or
0.8xc3x9710xe2x88x922 mmxe2x88x921 less than Hb1abs/(f1absxc2x7f2) less than 5xc3x9710xe2x88x922 mmxe2x88x921xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(17xe2x80x2) 
or
0.9xc3x9710xe2x88x922 mmxe2x88x921 less than Hb1abs/(f1absxc2x7f2) less than 4xc3x9710xe2x88x922 mmxe2x88x921xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(17xe2x80x3) 
When the upper limit of 6xc3x9710xe2x88x922 mm to condition (17) is exceeded, fluctuations of spherical aberrations, esp., chromatic spherical aberration with zooming are likely to become large. When the lower limit of 0.7xc3x9710xe2x88x922 mm is not reached, the whole length of the zoom lens system is likely to increase with an increase in the diameter of the front lens.
The third lens group should preferably comprise two lens components or a cemented concave lens component and a negative single lens component, and satisfy the following condition.
0.1 less than f31/f32 less than 1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(18) 
Here f31 is the focal length of the cemented concave lens component in the third lens group, and f32 is the focal length of the negative single lens in the third lens group.
More preferably,
0.2 less than f31/f32 less than 0.9xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(18xe2x80x2) 
Even more preferably,
0.3 less than f31/f32 less than 0.8xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(18xe2x80x3) 
When the upper limit of 1 to condition (18) is exceeded, it is difficult to make correction for off-axis aberrations because of an increase in the height of a chief ray incident on the fourth lens group. When the lower limit of 0.1 is not reached, spherical aberrations, esp., chromatic spherical aberration are likely to become prominent in the third lens group.
Even more preferably in the present invention, at least two of the three conditions (16), (17) and (18) should be satisfied. As a matter of course, (16xe2x80x2) or (16xe2x80x3) may be used in place of (16), (17xe2x80x2) or (17xe2x80x3) may be used in place of (17), (18xe2x80x2) or (18xe2x80x3) may be used in place of (18) or the like.
Throughout the first to fourth aspects of the present invention, it is commonly preferable that during zooming from the wide-angle end to the telephoto end, the first lens group moves closer to the image side at the telephoto end than at the wide-angle end, the second and fourth lens groups move constantly toward the object side and the third lens group remains fixed. In view of the construction of the lens barrel and from an optical standpoint, it is preferable to move the second and fourth lens groups together. An aperture stop should preferably be located in the vicinity of the third lens group. In other words, the aperture stop should preferably be located in an air space on the object or image side of the third lens group or fixed in the third lens group. Alternatively, the aperture stop may be made integral with the second lens group.
Each of the aforesaid arrangements lends itself to a zoom lens having a zoom ratio of at least 2.7 as well as to a zoom lens having a field angle, 2xcfx89, of 70xc2x0 or greater at its wide-angle end. In addition, the arrangement is suitable for a zoom lens having a reduced F-number of 3.5 or less, and preferably 2.8 or less, all over the zooming area when the aperture stop remains open.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combinations of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.